Rift Killer
=Character History= "Here's a look at one of the production first shots of the #riftkiller. You can see the detailing a little better. Pity this color wasn't used in production, it's nice. Maybe in the future."https://www.instagram.com/p/Bja3--Yj_h3/ 32730315_170247020493772_3169250633937059840_n.jpg|Early Test Shot version =Story= Origin: Rift Killer An odd anomaly has been birthed from the Vector. The only things we know are - it's mad and it's teal-colored. Is it a relic from the past? Or possibly a new threat?https://www.instagram.com/p/Bi5HHKxg0-z/ Scouting Earth The very first Rift Killers to cross over the barrier from the Vector into our world, the 5Points R.K.s are here to scout Earth for possible enslavement. =Figures= Rift Killer Grayvec Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure. Grayvec. Grey with Black/Dark Red paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 73 Exclusive. 12 total parts. Released on May 29th, 2018. $18 each. Rift-Killer-Grayvec_1024x1024.png|Rift Killer Grayvec Rift Killer Xycoss Crusher Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure. Xycoss Crusher. Xycoss Clear Dark Red with Silver/Gunmetal paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 73 Exclusive. 12 total parts. Released on May 29th, 2018. $18 each. Rift-Killer-Xycoss_1024x1024.png|Rift Killer Xycoss Crusher Rift Killer Neon Pink "The very first Rift Killers to cross over the barrier from the Vector into our world, the 5Points R.K.s are here to scout Earth for possible enslavement. Two separate figures, in either neon Pink or neon Green, are fully integrated with Knight of the Slice figures as well as Glyos compatible toy lines." Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer Neon Pink figure. Five Points Exclusive Neon Pink. '90s Neon Pink with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Five Points Fest 2018 Exclusive. 12 total parts. First released at Five Points Fest on June 2-3rd, 2018. $25 each at show. Released online on June 4th, 2018. $20 each. 33567677_573604423039399_4670701897026371584_n.jpg|Bagged Solid Color Green & Pink figures and Loose Mixed Rift Killer Figureshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjhmGmbjN0P/ 32935073_250551882347451_405093803460919296_n.jpg|Bagged Solid Color Green & Pink figures (with Slime Knight) and Loose Mixed Rift Killer Figureshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjkVJhpD6ak/ 32430450_969800926530858_7913563107866181632_n.jpg|Rift Killer Five Points Exclusive (as intended)https://www.instagram.com/p/BjaEqLfgNSC/ 32272249_1971155899799772_5710645944769314816_n.jpg|Five Points Fest 2018 schedule 33546017_714381652065513_3836341312219512832_n.jpg 32851187_213248902818351_4561123966906793984_n.jpg 32564100_477702275980535_5807378572599361536_n.jpg 32212361_1679179412200414_544773007579545600_n.jpg 32280121_1924259847586722_308207845298405376_n.jpg 33395974_201739593780681_648645876805271552_n.jpg Rift Killer Neon Green "The very first Rift Killers to cross over the barrier from the Vector into our world, the 5Points R.K.s are here to scout Earth for possible enslavement. Two separate figures, in either neon Pink or neon Green, are fully integrated with Knight of the Slice figures as well as Glyos compatible toy lines." Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer Neon Green figure. Five Points Exclusive Neon Green. '90s Neon Green with no paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Five Points Fest 2018 Exclusive. 12 total parts. First released at Five Points Fest on June 2-3rd, 2018. $25 each at show. Released online on June 4th, 2018. $20 each. 33567677_573604423039399_4670701897026371584_n.jpg|Bagged Solid Color Green & Pink figures and Loose Mixed Rift Killer Figureshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjhmGmbjN0P/ 32935073_250551882347451_405093803460919296_n.jpg|Bagged Solid Color Green & Pink figures (with Slime Knight) and Loose Mixed Rift Killer Figureshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjkVJhpD6ak/ 32430450_969800926530858_7913563107866181632_n.jpg|Rift Killer Five Points Exclusive (as intended)https://www.instagram.com/p/BjaEqLfgNSC/ 32272249_1971155899799772_5710645944769314816_n.jpg|Five Points Fest 2018 schedule 33546017_714381652065513_3836341312219512832_n.jpg 32851187_213248902818351_4561123966906793984_n.jpg 32564100_477702275980535_5807378572599361536_n.jpg 32212361_1679179412200414_544773007579545600_n.jpg 32280121_1924259847586722_308207845298405376_n.jpg 33395974_201739593780681_648645876805271552_n.jpg Rift Killer Teal See: Rift Killer Teal Rift Killer Fossilzor Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure. Fossilzor. Fossilzor Bone with Gray/Black paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Includes bonus Traveler scarf. Onell Design Wave 75 Exclusive. 13 total parts. Released on September 6th, 2018. $18 each. Rift-Killer-Fossilzor.png|Rift Killer Fossilzor Rift-Killer-Fossilzor-Axis-Arm.png|Rift Killer Fossilzor with Axis Arm RiftKiller-Fossilzor.jpg|8-bit Artwork (Marc Beaudette) Rift-Killer-Fossilzor-Crush.png|Rift Killer Fossilzor Crush Rift-Killer-Fossilzor-Attack.png|Fighting the Strike Team Sendred Rift Killer Metaruda See: Metaruda Rift Killer Hyper Mordireus Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure. Hyper Mordireus. Mordireus Translucent Pink with Pink/Black paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Includes bonus Traveler scarf. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 80 Exclusive. 13 total parts. Released on April 28th, 2018. $18 each. Rift-Killer-Hyper-Mordireus.png|Rift Killer Hyper Mordireus Rift Renegade Construct Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure. Renegades Construct. Metallic Silver with Teal/Gunmetal paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Limited Edition. Onell Design Wave 82 Exclusive. Includes full Rift Killer figure plus one Heavy Caliber Kit and bonus Traveler scarf. 19 Total parts. Released on July 28th, 2018. $22 each. Rift-Renegade-Construct-WEB.png|Rift Renegade Construct Rift-Renegade-Construct-2-WEB.png Renegades-GROUP-WEB.png|Renegades Rift Killer Dune Surfer Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure. Dune Surfer. Tan with Orange paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. An homage to the series Air Raiders. Action Figure of the Month Club Exclusive for October 2019. 12 total parts. Arrived Mid-October for AFOTM Club subscription members. $30 each (Second Chance Sale). RK_Dune_Surfer_1_1024x1024@2x_(1).jpg Dune_Surfer.png 20191015_173630.jpg Meteor II "Another Old Hero, based on Jesse's childhood drawings, imagining a sequel to a popular video game of the early 80s. This is a mega-deluxe figure featuring over 14+ additional parts and Glyos© pieces, including a brand-new head sculpt. The power of the Frankenslice is alive and well!" (Pre-order description) "Another Old Hero, based on Jesse's childhood drawings, imagining a sequel to a popular video game of the early 80s. This is a mega-deluxe figure featuring over 14+ additional parts and Glyos© pieces, including a brand-new head sculpt. The power of the Frankenslice is alive and well! A strange traveler, with their face obscured by a Robot Panic helmet, appears dressed in an unusual mish-mash of CyMa, Rift Killer, and even otherworldly armor parts. Is this a friend or foe?" (Second Chance Sale description) Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure. Meteor II. Yellow with Orange paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. Samus of Metroid homage. Includes one Axis Joint Set and one Phase Arm Set with Rift Killer and Cyma parts. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $30 each. Pre-orders shipped late January 2020. Released online on February 3rd, 2020. $30 each (Second Chance sale). RK_Meteor_Thumb_f8def1a7-2fa5-429a-a23d-4b30d9c62411_300x300.jpg|Preview RK_Meteor_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Meteor-II.jpg Meteor-II2.jpg Meteor-II3.jpg Meteor-II4.jpg Meteor-II5.jpg Vice Rift Twins "The combat twins are back, but they've decided to embrace a more chill lifestyle. After retrofitting some Rift Killer armor they found on the beach, the Miami boys are dedicating their lives to sun, babes, dudes, and buds. No more combat for them! It's good to be out of the olive drab and orange!" Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer figure x2. Vice Rift Twins. Neon Teal/Neon Pink with paint applications and tampos. 3 3/4" tall. Part of the Action Figure of the Month Club 2020 Supply Drop pre-order. First offered for pre-order to backers on October 23rd, 2019. $37 each pair. Funding Pending. RK_Vice_Thumb_b95426ac-0804-4b35-8f5d-bc09eec4efec_300x300.jpg|Preview =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Air Raiders